


Guardian

by NightmareGuardian



Category: PopPixie, Winx Club
Genre: Another Earth Fairy, Blind Character, Blind Magic, Blind protagonist, Bonded Pixies, Bonding, Bookstores, Boundaries, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Guide Dog, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Pixie Bond, Pixies, Soul Bond, The Last Earth Fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian





	Guardian

A [young girl](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/winxclubfanon/images/5/59/Blind_OC_Winx.png/revision/latest?cb=20180127061844) sat at a simple café. She had a book flat on the table in front of her. With her fingers roaming the page, she jumped as an ice cold feeling washed down her back. "Ah!" she screamed, jumping up. She reached for a napkin, getting... ice cream? out of her hair. 

"Sorry!" a high pitched voice exclaimed.

A few experienced waiters ran over, helping her clean herself off. As they no doubt smeared the drinks and ice cream down her back in an attempt to clean it, she applied her napkin to her book, soaking up as much as she could. 

"I'm sorry, but we are trainees, after all," a calmer voice told the manager or owner. 

"Right, well, your training is over!" the manager or owner replied. 

The blind woman sighed, closing the book and grabbing the lead to her guide dog. She left, pulling out a smartphone. 

* * *

A few days later, Roxy and the same woman were walking down the street with their dogs. "Olivia!" Roxy called softly. "Come here!" 

Olivia, who had walked a bit ahead, came back and stood. "What is it?" she asked, her voice a Scottish accent. 

"Strange pets. They have wings." Artu tried to walk away, barking, but Roxy got him to stay still. 

"Sorry, but we're not ready for the big reveal just yet!" And Olivia heard a sound like a curtain. 

"Ah!" Roxy exclaimed. "She closed the curtain in my face!" 

"That voice sounded familiar," the blind girl stated. 

"The adorable little pet came back onto our side of the curtain!" Roxy exclaimed, excited. 


End file.
